Don't Let Go
by lateBloomer04
Summary: WE An extended version of the infamous beach scene at the end of AWE. Will and Elizabeth only have one day to spend together before he must leave her for ten years. Will unknowingly gives Elizabeth something to remember him by.


Disclaimer: Will and Elizabeth belong to Disney, Gore, Ted and Terry. They're not mine. My title is also the name of a song by the same name, sung by Bryan Adams & Sarah McLachlan, featured in the movie _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_.

A/N: This is my take on the infamous beach scene at the end of AWE. I tried to make it 'sexy yet tasteful'. Hopefully I succeeded.

_Don't Let Go_

Arriving at the deserted island, Elizabeth pulled her rowboat ashore, high enough that it wouldn't be swept out to sea. Will was already there, waiting for her on the secluded beach. Elizabeth wasted no time, running straight into his warm embrace. Husband and wife nuzzled one another, Elizabeth affectionately running her fingers through his thick brown hair. Will gently cupped her face, and his lips found hers, claiming what was rightly his. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing with his as he plundered her mouth. After awhile, the need for air won out, so they breathlessly broke apart. Elizabeth clung to Will, never wanting to let him go, but knowing that she had to when that day was through.

"Will, I watched you die," she sobbed into his shoulder. "And now I'm going to lose you again."

"No," he answered her softly, kissing her forehead. "You'll always have a part of me with you, for the entire ten years that we are apart." Elizabeth had no way of knowing at the time how true Will's statement would turn out to be. She sniffled, breathing in the musky scent that was her Will.

"How can I let you go, knowing that I can see you for one day only, a decade at a time?" Will gazed at her, his eyes shining with hope.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," he murmured, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Yes it does," she cried bitterly. "As Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, you're only allowed to set foot on land once every ten years. That was Davy Jones' curse, and now it's yours." Will shook his head, grinning.

"Ah, but Davy Jones could have escaped his fate after ten years, if Calypso had remained true to him. But, as you know, she didn't, and then Jones neglected his duties, terrorizing the seas in our world instead. But if Calypso had been waiting for him that day, the curse would've been lifted and they could've been together forever." Elizabeth gasped.

"So if I remain true, and meet you in ten years, you'll be free?" Will nodded.

"But ten years is a long time," he whispered, barely audible. He looked down, away from her. "Elizabeth, if you want to move on, I'll understand." Elizabeth flinched, as if struck.

"Don't think that, Will!" she cried. "Not even for a minute, do you hear me?" She lifted his chin so that he would look at her directly in the eye. Elizabeth gazed at him, drowning in his beautiful dark eyes. She wanted to ease the pain that she saw lurking there. "I _will_ be there to set you free in ten years. I give you my word."

"Your word as the Pirate King?" Will was only teasing, but she could see the relief in his eyes. She shook her head.

"My word as your wife." Will closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He seemed to be releasing the last of his uncertainties regarding her.

Then I trust you," he said solemnly. They locked eyes again, and this time Elizabeth recognized the naked desire in his gaze – it mirrored her own.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Turner?" He asked her, his breath hot on her ear.

"Yes. I trust you," she said, echoing his remark. "Make me yours, Will." He shuddered involuntarily against her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, and she did.

_I can't believe this moment's come _

_It's so incredible that we're alone _

_There's so much to be said and done _

_It's impossible not to be overcome_

His mouth covered hers, and they kissed languidly…for how long, she could not say. Then he stopped, and pulled away. Elizabeth whimpered in protest, and Will took this moment to gather her in his arms. He slowly lowered her to the ground, laying her upon the warm sand. Then he climbed down on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Now you can open them." Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered open, to find Will's face just inches from her own, his arms supporting him on each side of her. He gave her a tiny smile, which she returned. Their passion radiated between them, encircling the couple and keeping them safe. Elizabeth gasped as Will's lips lightly nibbled at her neck, blazing a trail down her chest until he reached the tops of her breasts. Frustrated, he growled when he realized that they were both still fully clothed.

"Will, did you forget something?"

She gave him a wicked grin as he reluctantly rolled off of her. Both husband and wife yanked their boots and stockings off, and flung them away. They removed any gear that they were wearing, crossing their swords in the sand. As Elizabeth undressed, she watched Will take off his maroon shirt, which revealed a large, nasty scar on his chest. This was, of course, a result of Will's heart being ripped from his chest when he was made the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Although it was technically true that Will was heartless, she knew better. His love for her could not be contained in a chest – it resided in his very being. Elizabeth continued stripping - she was down to her undergarments - when Will asked her to stop.

"Here, let me," he offered huskily.

Gently, he unbound her breasts from their constraints. His eyes lit up in wonderment as he gazed upon them for the first time. Will's shaking hand reached towards her, but then pulled back halfway. He gazed up at her, as if asking for permission. Elizabeth smiled, and guided his hand to her chest with her own. He explored her breasts, his rough hands tenderly cupping them and tweaking her nipples. She sighed with happiness as he brought his hot mouth down upon one, and then the other. The way he affected her was incredible, much like it did when they kissed, but much more intensified. Every nerve in her body was on fire, alert and yearning for his touch. As much as she enjoyed him worshiping her chest, Elizabeth gently pushed him away, wanting to return the favor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern that he had hurt her.

"Nothing," she insisted. "I just think it's time that you lost your pants." He grinned seductively as she undid his pants, and helped him out of them. Now they stood before one another, naked except in the most private of regions. Will stepped forward, molding her body to his and enveloping her in his warm embrace. Her breasts were crushed against his bare chest, and it didn't take long for his body to react. They both moaned at the skin to skin contact. She gasped as she felt his hardness straining against her.

"Elizabeth…ahh… please," Will groaned softly, rocking against her. She knew he was close to losing control, so she took pity on him, releasing him from his undergarment. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she stared at his nether regions. All she could think at that moment was that Jack was very, _very_ wrong about Will being a eunuch. Will took pleasure in her reaction, swelling with pride.

"Like what you see?" He teased, and Elizabeth could only nod, for she'd been rendered speechless.

"Your turn, love," said Will, and he helped her of her underwear. Now it was Will's turn to stare, in awe of his wife's beauty. Glowing with bliss, Elizabeth smiled widely, thankful that the nudity barrier had finally been broken. Now they truly belonged to the other. Will grinned lazily back.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he breathed, caressing her face. "Beautiful doesn't even come close to what you are. C'mere, love."

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul__  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling, make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

Will's gentle hands roamed over her body, memorizing each curve and plane. Elizabeth quietly moaned at his ministrations, all the while running her hands over his chest. She traced his jagged scar, noting that it vaguely resembled an 'E'.

What Will was doing to her was lovely, but Elizabeth wanted more. Impatiently, she pulled him down with her into the sand, only this time she turned the tables. Now it was she who ended up straddling him.

"I love you, William Turner," she whispered, bringing the rest of her body down on top of him. "I always have, and I always will."

"I-I l-love y-you…" Will was too far gone to five a coherent answer. His eyes were closed, his breathing erratic. Will shook with the effort he was making not to move. He knew he was more than ready, but was she? He wanted Elizabeth to make the first move. And make it she did.

Elizabeth gently rocked her hips against him, causing them both to groan. Will captured her lips with a kiss, and they began the age old lovers' dance. While she continued to buck against him, Will guided her hand and together they gradually sheathed him in her. Elizabeth grimaced in pain, and Will put all of his efforts into staying still, determined not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, peppering her neck with kisses. He waited, giving her time to adjust to the feel of him. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much anymore," she whispered, moving against him experimentally. She found that most of the pain had ebbed, and had been replaced with a tingling pleasure. This shocked Elizabeth; she'd never felt anything as incredible as this before! Rocking against him again, she realized that the pain was gone. Will couldn't hold back the groans of pleasure - she felt so good!

"Will, are you feeling this?" She asked him in amazement.

"Oh, yes," he gasped. "Very much." Grinning wickedly, Elizabeth sped up the pace. She rather enjoyed the special feeling that Will had sparked inside her. Elizabeth was content to love him all night from above, but Will had other ideas. When she wasn't expecting it, Will flipped them. He rolled them over so that he rested above her. Elizabeth squealed with outrage.

"Will, what are you do - ahh!" He thrust down to meet her at a different angle. As a result, a multitude of new sensations raced through her body as he filled her again.

_I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - just hold on tight_

"Unggg…" she cried out, as he thrust harder, making her toes curl. They found their rhythm, an endless cycle of joining together and breaking apart. By now, both of their bronzed bodies were glistening with sweat, and they were breathing harder than ever. Neither Will nor Elizabeth wanted to stop, as the feeling they were producing together was just too powerful. Elizabeth started to shudder against him, alerting Will that she was close to completion. Will kissed her again, and brought one hand down between them to touch her just above where their bodies were joined.

"Willllllll!" She cried out in blissful agony as his finger rubbed her most intimate of places. Elizabeth ground against him, loving the feel of their delicious friction. She shook with pleasure underneath him, shutting her eyes tightly as she reached her high. Feeling his wife reach her peak, Will then chased his own completion.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled her name as he climaxed. Panting heavily, an exhausted Will rolled off her. He then pulled her close, her back facing him. Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Elizabeth then turned over so that she could see her husband's face.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She saw the concern reflecting in his eyes. That was her Will, always putting the needs of others before his own. Her satisfied grin told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh good," he breathed, causing her to chuckle. Then he yawned, and covered his mouth sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" She gave him a confused look. "It's nighttime; you're tired."

"But I don't want to sleep," he admitted. "I want to spend the rest our time together awake with you." She kissed him softly on the lips, and then on both eyelids.

"Sleep, Will," she whispered. "I'll be here in the morning. We'll still have plenty of time left to spend together tomorrow." He nodded, and told her goodnight. Moments later, she could hear his faint snores. Elizabeth snuggled up against him and waited for sleep to claim her.

The End

A/N: _Don't Let Go_ is a great song, I recommend you should download it on iTunes!


End file.
